robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
RPA Wiki:Vote Page
The Wiki's Vote Page is made to hold all kinds of votes. ---- When a vote is held, you will be allowed to sign your username, using four tildes ~~~~ ---- Each vote will be published in this way: (0) :Suggested by and confirmed by For (0) Against (0) Comments Nominee Notice: After being nominated, you can enter reasons on why you should be nominated next to the "nomination sentence". A vote closes when 14 days is up. The vote difference is calculated by the number of votes "for" subtracted by the number "against". The user option with the most vote differences wins. Voter Notice: You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his or her name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Please discuss with an administrator before creating a new vote! ---- Please create votes under this line: ---- Removing The Forumer Right (0) :Suggested and confirmed by Agent Unknown For (3) #Agent Unknown (talk) 16:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) #TheNintendoKing (talk) 17:02, September 25, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing # Against (3) #User:Titanium Ninja # [[User:CPPerapin|'Perapin']] (contact) 03:48, September 28, 2014 (UTC) # Yellow, mkay 19:27, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Comments *Makes no sense whatsoever, is just the admin right without the block tool. I do not agree with this. Agent Unknown (talk) 16:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) *Adding this right without admin approval in the first place is a blockable offense. TheNintendoKing *What is the forumer right? Have I missed anythin'? *The fourmer right is a custom right that Ballono asked Wikia Staff to add, it can edit fourms, move and delete blog comments and has the Rollback tool, Unknown wants it removed because it does everything the Admin can except Pre/Demote users and block @Kapno He did have permission Nintendo, from me, I honestley don't have a opinion on it at the moment. @Nintendo ALL HAIL KING BOOKAH! *Bon, this was the adminstraitor councils approval, and more or less, AU's alone. Even if you are a b-crat, you cannot go around allowing users that have been blocked several times the right to add a right to a wiki that you don't even own. @Bon *Oh, sorry about that :P @Nintendo *Staff might think we are wasting their time, so no. Yellow, mkay 19:27, September 28, 2014 (UTC) *Weak oppose [[User:CPPerapin|'Perapin']] (contact) 03:48, September 28, 2014 (UTC) **What do you mean? TheNintendoKing (talk) **He means that AU and you are not giving good enough points, I think. Yellow, mkay 09:43, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ***I mean that there's little harm for the Forumer Right to stay, that's why I'm weakly opposing it from being removed. Agent Unknown's points that it shouldn't stay simply because it does everything except block people is poor reasoning to vote for. [[User:CPPerapin|'Perapin']] (contact) 11:27, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ***I have stated this many times, thus I will state it again. We never voted nor agreed to add such a pointless right that we will never even use in the first place. There is no need to state any more reasons for it. TheNintendoKing (talk) 11:32, September 28, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing ****All this vote is for is to get consensus to whether the Forumer Right should go or not. I have to vote with my own personal reasoning otherwise the Wikia Staff will get suspicious of whether this is a valid consensus. [[User:CPPerapin|'Perapin']] (contact) 19:21, September 28, 2014 (UTC) ******UGH! Perapin, the right is useless, do you want this to wiki to have useless rights and make the wiki itself useless? Agent Unknown (talk) 07:17, October 5, 2014 (UTC) *Did you people even read nintendo's point? WE NEVER AGREED TO ADD IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! Actually read what we say for once. Agent Unknown (talk) 17:55, October 1, 2014 (UTC) *Decided to vote for, my point of view is that this is completely useless. *FINALLY! SOMEONE OTHER THAN NINTENDO UNDERSTANDS!!! Agent Unknown (talk) 07:12, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Votes Category:Wiki Related